Demigods Can Be Dorks, Too
by JosephineSilver
Summary: A short fic, in which Percy is a dorky fanboy, and Annabeth not only likes Doctor Who, but thinks Tina Fey is a Hobbit. Pure fluff. One-shot. Written because my dorm-mates and I had nothing better to do.


**_Heya, guys! So, this fic took about two hours to write - I typed it up on my phone, with the help of my four dorm-mates; Ali, Sav, and Taylah. _**

**_If I have learnt one thing from living with these girls for the past two semesters, it is that we are all dorky fangirls, who go crazy over Doctor Who and GoT, but couldn't care less about 1D (except for Taylah, who is trying to convince us to go see their movie with her)._**

**_Anyway, the four of us spent the evening gathered around my phone to type it out. It is pure, nonsensical fluff, and I hope you guys like it. _**

* * *

ONE.

"Tina Fey?" Annabeth asked.

"Hobbit, definitely," Piper replied.

The two demigoddesses were playing a game they had invented while in the Argo II as away to keep entertained - Hobbit Or Not Hobbit. Basically, celebrities names were thrown out, and the other person had to decide whether or not they were, in fact, a Hobbit.

"David Tennant?"

"He can't be a Hobbit; he's already been both a Time Lord and a wizard," Annabeth said dismissively.

"Annabeth!"

Percy's voice came from across the centre green. The girls, who were sitting at the pavilion, squinted at him in confused unison.

Piper saw that he was waving an object around in the air. "What the hell is that?" she asked.

"His cell, I think," Annabeth stated hesitantly. "He was complaining this morning that it was dead. Like, Elena-Gilbert-parental-figure dead. Like, beloved-supporting-character-on-a-Joss-Whedon-show dead."

Piper frowned in his direction. "I think he's doing something with it."

Suddenly, the Imperial March blasted out of Annabeth's pocket.

Piper raised an eyebrow at the daughter of Athena.

"It's a text," she stated. "From Percy."

She scowled across the green in her boyfriends general direction, and Piper knew why. Even inside the protective wards of Camp, a child of the Big Three using a piece of communicative technology was just tempting fate - or, rather, the Fates.

"What does it say?" Piper asked curiously.

"_'My cell phone has miraculously returned from the dead,_'" Annabeth read out. _"'Henceforth, I shall call it Agent Coulson_.'"

Piper snorted. "Your boyfriend is a dork."

* * *

TWO

Annabeth was on twitter, scrolling through endless tweets, when one caught her eye.

"_'There appears to be a #FictionalDeathsIWillNeverGerOver hash tag,'"_ she murmured aloud.

And snorted as she read the second half of the tweet. "_'Or, as I like to call it, #WhyJossWhedonWhy.'_"

Her eyes flicked up to see who had written something as genius as this.

_SeaweedBrain_, the username proclaimed.

Mentally, Annabeth groaned.

Piper was right. Her boyfriend was a dork.

__

* * *

THREE

Annabeth was working on a paper about the way modern teenagers interpret certain themes in Romeo & Juliet when her phone buzzed in her pocket; the Ballad of Serenity was blaring out of minuscule speakers.

Percy's ringtone - for whatever reason, her boyfriend seemed to greatly enjoy changing his ringtone routinely - and the theme for this month seemed to be Firefly.

Flipping it open, she saw a text awaited her.

_My favorite thing about Klaus is that he has always realised how awesome Caroline is. _

Annabeth blinked. Was Percy really - nah. She interrupted her own train of thought, brushed off Percy's nonsensical text, and turned back to her homework.

Not too long after - only an hour or so - her phone buzzed again.

_Professor Evil: 'I heard it from a reliable source; the apparition of my dead wife.' No way this could go wrong, dude. _

Annabeth paused in her work for a quick minute, just long enough to type out a reply.

_Percy, are you watching the fourth season of The Vampire Diaries?_

He texted her back almost immediately.

_Yep. And I suspect this whole cure thing won't end well. This show is not called The 'We Used To Be Vampires' Diaries. _

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him. Before she could flip her phone shut and turn back to her work, another text popped up on the screen.

_I do not know how Prof. Shane has time to be evil. Paul is a_

_Professor of sorts, and he doesn't have time for ANYTHING. _

Annabeth knew that if she replied he would never shut up, so with a single deft movement she snapped her phone closed and turned back to her essay.

* * *

ONE

"Anna?"

Annabeth barely surpressed a wince at the hated nickname.

"Yes, Bobby?" she asked her younger half-brother gently.

"Tell me a story?" he requested.

Annabeth sighed. "Sure." she racked her brains for a suitable story.

And smiled as the perfect one popped into her head.

"When I was your age, Bobby, my favorite story was about a man who lived forever, but whose eyes were heavy with the weight of all he had seen. A man who fell from the stars..."

_November 23rd, 2013_

Percy Jackson wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or worried.

"Annabeth?" he called out as he raised a hand to knock on her dorm room door.

A grunt that sounded vaguely human came from within.

Percy took it as a 'come in' and acted as such, entering the room and pulling the door shut behind him.

"Close the door," Annabeth said, not looking away from the screen of her computer.

Percy frowned at his girlfriend. "I did."

"Good."

"Anna, you feeling okay?"

Annabeth snorted. "I'm better than okay - Ten is coming back! He'll be welcomed back like a hero! And Peter Capaldi..." Annabeth closed her eyes, like her excitement was a tangible thing that was blinding her.

"I do not have one clue what you are going on about," Percy informed her.

Annabeth blinked, gaping at him. "You, sir, must sit. We have an appointment with the Doctor."

Percy was baffled. "Why?"

"Just a little trouble with the screwdriver," Annabeth said.

"You are such a dork," Percy said. "But I love you."


End file.
